1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fence, and more particularly, a retractable fence apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for fencing systems have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 3,360,489, Issued on Dec. 28, 1971, to Cordell Sr. teaches a pointed cast-iron tip, to facilitate driving into the ground, having drain passages, is fitted into the end of a section of pipe. The pipe provides lateral support to the inserted post and the tip provides drain passages for water and vertical support for the post. A cover prevents the entry of foreign material into the holder when it is not holding a post. Holders are permanently positioned by driving them in the ground at the predetermined post intervals of the snow fence.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 3,974,599, Issued on Aug. 17, 1976, to Grosh teaches an underground reinforced plastic enclosure comprising a vertically and circumferentially stiffened body. The body is made of a fiberglass polyester resin and the stiffeners are of a reinforced plastic mortar. The body is suitable for surrounding a transformer or an oil switch used in underground utilities. On the body is seated a top cap made of reinforced plastic mortar. The top cap is formed with a central opening. Seated on the top cap is a reinforced plastic mortar cover plate or a metal grate. Depending from the top cap is a fiberglass polyester resin baffle and tamper shield. The body seats on a base of reinforced plastic mortar. A grade adjustment skirt also depends from the top cap outwardly from the baffle and tamper shield.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 4,555,090, Issued on Nov. 26, 1985, to Averhoff teaches a fence post driving and pulling apparatus that includes a frame, a track, a traveling slide, means for mounting the frame on a tractor, means for selectively securing a fence post to the traveling slide, and means for driving the traveling slide. The frame mounts to a tractor and the track is formed in the frame. The traveling slide is disposed for substantially vertical displacement within the track as driven by a hydraulic cylinder which is connected between the frame and the traveling slide. The hydraulic cylinder is actuated by the hydraulic power system available on the tractor upon which the device is mounted. A first clamp surface projecting from the traveling slide and an adjacent cam clamp surface presented by a cam which is rotatably connected to the traveling slide provide means for selectively securing the fence post to the traveling slide. A fence post is brought into place upon the face of the traveling slide between the first clamp surface and the cam clamp surface. Rotating the cam closes the gap between the cam clamp surface and the first clamp surface, thereby securely gripping the fence post to the traveling slide. Actuation of the hydraulic cylinder then lowers or raises the fence post with the traveling slide to drive or pull the fence post into and out of engagement with the ground.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 4,844,423, Issued on Jul. 4, 1989, to Combs teaches a portable cattle guard which includes an assembled rectangularly shaped base member. Contained within the confines of the base member are a pair of inclined spring biased cattle ramps moveably connected along their longitudinal axis to provide a slight apex when in the relaxed state. The base member includes a pair of hollow vertical posts having inwardly facing guide slots cut therein. Each hollow post contains a coiled spring fixed at its upper end to the upper section of the post. The other end of the spring is connected to an end section of a leading bar of one of the ramps which is sufficiently extended to enter each of the guide slots. When a vehicle is driven on the spring-biased ramp, the ramp is flattened so that it is substantially parallel with the ground surface. When the vehicle passes over the ramp, the extended spring returns the ramp to its normal relaxed apex forming position.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 5,203,817, Issued on Apr. 20, 1993, to Klumpjan teaches a fence post bracket that is stamped from a single sheet of material and includes a back wall and three side walls for supporting a fence post on the major portion of its perimeter. The fence post side walls terminate in a plurality of legs providing for multiple point 7 support of the fence post in a concrete embedded post hole. The bottom of the fence post is supported above ground level and is unencumbered to provide for complete drainage of the fence post, minimizing deterioration of the fence post due to moisture retention.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 5,871,038, Issued on Feb. 16, 1999, to Gompertz et al. teaches a remote-controlled mechanical locking chain gate which has an electrically controlled winding mechanism with a locking device to keep the chain tight and prevent the chain from loosening when pressure is applied to the chain thus putting it into a locked position. The chain gate can be lowered or raised from a remote location using an accompanying remote control device. The motor and mechanics used to raise and lower the chain are modular for easy repair and replacement, and enclosed in a protective covering in order to protect them from damage or tampering. The motor can be operated by alternating current or direct current to provide the user with flexibility and allow the gate to be operated either by direct wire to an electrical source or by one or more batteries or recharging solar cells, and used in remote places where there is no access to electrical power.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for fencing systems have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.